Honor Among Thieves?
"Honor Among Thieves?" is the sixteenth episode of Miami Vice's fourth season. The episode premiered on March 4, 1988 and repeated on September 2, 1988. Summary Crockett & Tubbs find a serial killer, but revealing him would blow their cover in a major drug dealer's case. Plot In his lair filled with dolls, Paul Delgado (John Bowman) speaks to a female doll, which speaks back in a high-pitched voice, while he injects a whimpering girl with cocaine so she will "feel all right." Crockett (as Burnett, a legal expert in laundering money) and Tubbs (as Cooper, VP in charge of Collections) are meeting with big-time dealer Palmo (Ramy Zada) about moving money; Palmo, citing his preference for "personal relationships", asks the Vice cops to stay at his mansion for awhile until he gets to know them, willing to provide "toothbrushes, tuxedos, and companionship (women)." Meanwhile, Delgado places the dressed-up body of the girl on a bench, along with a doll dressed in an identical outfit. Crockett & Tubbs discuss their inside contact (who will ask them if it rains everyday in Miami) as they dress for dinner. Lt. Edward Jarrell (Dylan Baker) of Homicide, who is under intense scrutiny from the press, is supported by District Attorney Taggart (Tom Kouchalakos) in enlisting Castillo to help search for the killer, since the body was loaded with cocaine. Castillo has an ongoing investigation with most of his staff undercover, but will see what he can do. At dinner Crockett & Tubbs, who have been with Palmo for three days and still not talked business, demand an answer. Palmo says he has to consult with his group before confirming anything, and in the meantime the doll killings are hurting his PR. Delgado is planning for his next victim in his lair of dolls. Jarrell, rejecting all of Vice's files on potential suspects, says the victims were killed with 100% pure cocaine, which puts it in Vice's jurisdiction as only someone connected could get hold of such high quality drugs. Castillo is concerned about Crockett & Tubbs being in the middle. Delgado scouts a local carnival for his new victim; the next morning Castillo and Jarrell visit the latest crime scene, which makes four dead girls at this point. The Miami mayor (through the DA) announces a virtually unrestricted crackdown on the city's drug trade, including quarantining Palmo's stable & shutting down three of his clubs. At Palmo's place, Tubbs makes jabs at Palmo's rather simple-minded man Cyrus (Gary Basaraba), who vows that he & Tubbs will "dance" later. Homicide & Vice bring in tons of suspects, including Benny (Jimmie F. Skaggs), a local flasher with a thing for teenage girls, who claims not to have anything to do with it. Dealers who fit the profile cannot be tied in and make statements to the local news, causing the department to be accused of harassment. Castillo is concerned about lawsuits, but Taggart is willing to deal with them, and Jarrell wants to hit Palmo, whom Castillo has been avoiding. Taking care not to blow Crockett's & Tubbs' covers, Castillo has Palmo's yacht impounded and can't promise it won't be damaged when they strip it. Palmo furiously argues that he runs a business, and the murders are bad for everybody. Delgado continues to scout the beach, the playgrounds, and the schools to find a new girl. Crockett & Tubbs, trying to move things along, act fed up but Palmo urges them to stay, saying the problem of the doll killings will be solved, tonight. Palmo calls a meeting of all of his people, including some that the police have already had in custody, to announce they will put aside their petty differences and shut down the business until they find the killer -- not knowing that he (Delgado) is among them. Palmo's people conduct a citywide search; Delgado decides to burn his doll collection, with one exception. Cyrus corners Benny, who tells him, Crockett & Tubbs to talk to "Captain George", who knows a homeless wino who saw something in the park that's "worth something." Cap tells them the person they are looking for is at a bench at the amusement park, near the shooting gallery. From him they go on to question the gallery operator, Rickman (Brian Tarantina), who works for Delgado and says he picked up an empty doll (normally the dolls are exchanged with cocaine-filled ones) that might be the same one found with the dead girls. Cyrus and his men corner Delgado at the park; he begins shooting and flees, but falls off a roof into a pile of inflatable rafts, which are shot at until he surrenders in a high-pitched voice, holding his doll. Palmo decides to put Delgado on trial by a jury of his peers (the remainder of Palmo's partners), reasoning that Delgado broke their code and must be dealt with internally. Crockett, seen as the lawyer, is chosen to defend Delgado -- if he's acquitted, Crockett gets him to take to the police -- and he gets one hour to build a defense. While conferring, Delgado reveals to Crockett he's their contact, and if he's not acquitted he will expose Crockett and Tubbs as cops. Everyone gathers in a deserted nightclub; Crockett informs Tubbs about Delgado and tells him to get hold of Castillo, while Crockett presents his defense. The trial begins, with Palmo acting as the prosecutor. Rickman confesses to Jarrell that Delgado is the killer; Castillo & Jarrell go to Palmo's place and find it deserted, as well as all of the drug underworld's other hangouts. Tubbs gets to a phone and lets Castillo know where Delgado is, but is caught by Cyrus and pulled into an electrical room for their "dance"; they fight it out until Tubbs shoves Cyrus into an open fuse panel, electrocuting him. Crockett's defense for Delgado is that he's a sick man and has impulses he can't resist. This convinces no one and Palmo argues for a guilty verdict. Delgado, realizing he's finished, begins talking in both his normal and high-pitched voices and scrambles up into a stage light array before leaping off, landing directly on Palmo and killing them both. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *John Bowman as Paul Delgado *Gary Basaraba as Cyrus *Dylan Baker as Metro-Dade Homicide Lieutenant Edward Jarrell *Ramy Zada as Palmo *Jimmie F. Skaggs as Benny *Brian Tarantina as Rickman Co-Starring *Raphael Gomez as Delgado Man *Pirty Jackson as Beausouire *Cindy King as Arlene *Will Knickerbocker as Captain George *Tom Kouchalakos as Taggart *Keely Mackarvich as Girl *George Mato as Leader *Bobby Rodriguez as Fuentes *Susan Vanech as Boardwalk Girl Notes *This is one of the few episodes where Crockett & Tubbs are so undercover they can't even get out to OCB. *This is the second consecutive episode where the bad guy jumps to his death. *Palmo's house appears to be the same one used for Alexander Dykstra's house in Season 3's Lend Me An Ear, while the building where Delgado is put on trial is from this Season's Death And The Lady (as Milton Glantz' house). Production Notes *Filmed: January 27, 1988 - February 4, 1988 *Production Code: 63519 *Production Order: 84 Filming Locations *1727 W 27th Street, Sunset Island 2, Miami Beach (Palmo's house) *1235 Club, 1235 Washington Ave, Miami Beach (Delgado's trial) Music *"Sweet Sixteen" by Billy Idol (Delgado at carnival scouting his next victim) *"Rag Doll" by Aerosmith (Palmo's people looking for killer & Delgado burns his dolls) Quotes *"Tripe a la mode du Caen...you know what that is, Cyrus? Chitlins...should make a good ol' boy from Georgia feel right at home!" -- Tubbs to Cyrus *"I'm lookin' at the only whores in this investigation! You've got plenty to keep your readers turned on - get off my back!" -- Jarrell to reporters, when one of them suggests the victims were hookers *''"I said there was a disease in our city. And you don't fight a disease with warnings and Miranda warrants!" -- ''D.A. Taggart announcing the crackdown to the press *"They're all bad men!" -- Delgado jumps from the lighting platform to his death, killing Palmo in the process *"Which one is it?" "Take your pick." -- Crockett to Jarrell about whether Palmo or Delgado was the child killer Category:Miami Vice Season 4 Episodes